


Cute Delivery

by arctictigers



Category: GOT7
Genre: BFF AmeriThaiKong, Health Freak Jackson, M/M, Pizza Delivery Boy Yugyeom, Wingmen Markbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctictigers/pseuds/arctictigers
Summary: Jackson always claimed to dislike pizza.Until Yugyeom came along.





	Cute Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquarious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarious/gifts).



> dear aquarious, this is my fic for you! i hope you enjoy it and i do apologize in advance since it's not perfect hehe. i kind of have not been able to make it as crazy as you might have hoped for it to be and i hope you can accept my poor attempt at including something related to magic fhjdjfjs
> 
> thank you to lee for proofreading this,,, this fic would have been so much messier without her
> 
> trigger warning: some characters in this fic enjoy pineapple on pizza ><

Every Friday night is a movie night and, for the first time in a long time, it’s at Jackson’s.

It doesn’t take long for Mark and Bambam to be reminded why it didn’t happen often at their Chinese friend’s apartment.

“I’m hungry,” Bambam whines for the nth time that evening. “And no, I do not want your _healthy and nutritious_ trail mix,” he adds as he pushes away the bowl of said snack when the host hands it to him.

“Your loss,” shrugs Jackson, before taking a big handful of his favourite snack and shoving it in his mouth. He starts chewing it in an overly exaggerated way which earns him a satisfying gag of disgust from Bambam. The younger boy goes to grab one of the many pillows around him but, before he can fling it at Jackson, a loud cough interrupts their banter.

“Guys, shut up. I’m trying to watch the movie here,” Mark shushes them, curled up on his side of the couch.

A movie is in fact playing on Jackson’s unnecessarily big flat screen TV; something about four vigilantes trying to bring justice and stop corruption through magic and illusions. It’s pretty entertaining but magic is more of Bambam’s thing, so Mark was half-lying when he tried to make it look like he was watching the movie.

In all honesty, he’s hungry too — and, no, he did not want any of Jackson’s weird foods; he tried it once, months ago, and almost died choking on one of those weirdly shaped nuts — and that alone makes him much less tolerable to Bambam’s whiny complains.

The Thai boy — big surprise — ignores Mark’s complaint. “Jacks, I love you, man,” Bambam sighs, crossing his thin arms over his chest. “And I love it when you share your apartment with us for movie night, but it also makes it your duty to feed us _properly_.”

Jackson huffs loudly, in disbelief. “I could be feeding you _properly_ if you would accept all the delicious food in my kitchen! I can make you fruit salads, kale chips, chia puddings-”

“Let’s order some pizza,” Mark cuts in. If he had to hear about any more of Jackson’s weird healthy foods, he was going to be sick.

Bambam hollers loudly, drowning out the sound of the TV. At this point, no one is watching the movie anymore. Mark wonders if they should just close it or leave it as background noises.  

“Yes, pizza! Now you’re talking!”

Mark and Bambam high-five in front of Jackson’s disapproving eyes. Before the latter can voice his opinion on the junk food his friends seem to prefer over his just-as-good bowl of trail mix, his cell phone is shoved into his hands.

“Now call your local pizza place and order an extra large Hawaiian pizza with extra cheese,” Bambam orders before adding a sheepish “Thank you, hyung.” in a disgustingly cute voice.

“The?” Mark jumps up from the couch, wide eyed and suddenly very alarmed. “No one’s ordering a Hawaiian pizza in this household.”

Bambam exhales dramatically on his side of the couch. “Only intellectuals know how to enjoy a Hawaiian pizza,” he says, rolling his eyes. “And clearly Mark hyung isn’t one of them.”

“Bitch, did you just call me dumb?”

“And what if I did?” the younger boy questions back, sticking his tongue out.

“You’re about to catch a TV if you don’t take that back.”

“Guys!” shouts Jackson before things escalate too quickly and Mark really ends up throwing a TV at Bambam. He values his flat screen TV, thank you very much.

“We’re not getting a Hawaiian pizza or any pizza for that matter.”

“And why the hell not?” Bambam whines again. “Is this a financial problem? Listen, I’ll settle for a large pizza if it’s going to be less expensive and you can remove the extra cheese. It’s ridiculous anyway the price that we pay for a pinch of extra cheese. And here,” he reaches back into the pocket of his jeans. “Although the host is _always_ expected to pay for food expenses, I can contribute with 750 won!”

“Bam,” grimaces Jackson as the younger boy dumps the money in his open palm. “I didn’t-”

“Jackson, is this about your health?” Mark interrupts, sitting down beside him. Jackson sort of gets nervous at how serious the oldest is suddenly acting. “I know your health is important as an athlete. Heck, we all know how hard you work to stay in shape for fencing. But you know, it’s also good for your health to indulge in some greasy deliciousness that is pizza, every once in a while.”

Jackson wants to laugh at loud. “Listen, hyung, a pizza won’t help me keep my body in shape if that’s what you’re referring to.”

“Not physical health, Jacks. _Mental_ health.”

Bambam hums in agreement but Jackson ignores them.

“Guys, pizza being unhealthy is only half of the reason why we’re not ordering pizza.”

“What’s the other reason then?” Mark and Bambam asks at the same time.

“I don’t know the number of my local pizza place.”

And then, chaos. Bambam is standing up on the couch while Mark has his face shoved in a pillow. Both are screaming so loudly that Jackson’s afraid his eardrums might burst or that he’ll get a complaint from his next-door neighbours.

“You live like _this_?”

“How do you not know it by heart?”

“I can’t believe someone like you actually exist.”

“This is outrageous.”

“Do you not have it on speed dial?”

“Why are we even friends?”

Jackson exhales loudly. “I just never ordered pizza before. If I feel like eating some, I just make my own at home,” he shrugs. “It’s easier.”

“You’re unbelievable, hyung. Give me your laptop.”

Jackson reaches across his coffee table, pauses the movie — finally — and hands Bambam his laptop. Bambam only takes a few seconds, his slim fingers typing quickly over the keyboard before he exclaims, “Found one! It’s close so it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Let’s order online,” Mark suggests, a smile on his face (probably thinking about the pizza he’s about to eat in a few minutes).

“Here, hyung,” Bambam says, placing the laptop on Jackson’s laps. “You do the honor of placing the order.”

Jackson sighs, defeated. “Alright, just tell me what you want.”

They go quickly through the steps for ordering, which surprises Jackson with how simple it is to do these things online these days.

“Okay, last question: _any special request_?” Jackson reads. “What does that even mean?” he asks, looking up to his friends.

The other two boys are grinning, for some unknown reason to Jackson. “Tell them to send their cutest delivery boy.”

Jackson’s eyes widen. “What? You can actually ask for that?”

“Of course!” Bambam nods vigorously. “Now hit that send button so that we can get our pizza already.”

“Alright, pushy much,” Jackson mumbles under his breath as he writes down the odd request. He rereads the little phrase one last time before reluctantly hitting send. Won’t the people at the pizzeria think he’s a weirdo for making such a request?

“Okay, it’s done.”

And so, the wait begins. They press play on the almost forgotten movie and continue to watch it. Or at least, try to. None of them are really listening to a thing coming out of the four magicians’ mouths. Mark and Bambam are probably thinking about their pizza while Jackson starts fidgeting thinking of the employees of the pizzeria, that when they read his odd request, they’ll assume he’s a pervert and refuse to deliver him his pizza. Which could possibly work in his favour at the end of the day, except for the fact that he doesn’t want to get blacklisted from a pizzeria.

Much to Jackson’s annoyance and to his friends’ delight, there’s a knock at the front door exactly 35 minutes after they placed their order online.

“Pizza!” screams Bambam.

Once again, the movie is forgotten. Jackson, grumbling, gets up from the couch and makes his way to the front door with Bambam and Mark shouting at him to go faster — Mark going as far as throwing a pillow at his butt.

Once he gets to the door, Jackson inhales nervously before opening the door. And thank god he did so because the sight he is greeted by is breathtaking.

A (very) tall boy is standing in front of him, basically towering over him. Despite his somewhat intimidating height, his face is cute with round rosy cheeks, a tall nose and pouty lips. Under his long fringe of black hair hides a pair of warm brown eyes and an adorable mole under the right eye. He’s wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and a red polo with a pizza shop logo under a thick jean jacket. Jackson is surprised he isn’t wearing more; it is the end of November after all.

“Hello,” the boy says, with a friendly voice. “I have a pizza delivery for Jackson Wang?” The boy gestures to the box in his hands.

Jackson clears his throat, a poor attempt to try to hide the fact that he’s been staring. “Ah, yes, that’s me.”

“Great! It’s going to be 19,000 won, please. We take both cash and card.”

“Yugyeom?” Bambam suddenly appears beside Jackson. “I thought I knew that voice.”

“Yo, Bam!”

They proceed to hug in front of Jackson’s envious eyes. This Yugyeom guy looks like he gives great hugs and Jackson wants a hug too now. If he’s suddenly pouting because of it, he hopes the other boys don’t notice it.

“You live here?” Yugyeom asks when they pull apart. He not so subtly peaks inside the apartment.

“Nah, I’m not rich enough to afford this. This is my hyung’s place,” Bambam replies, gesturing to Jackson who’s still standing there dumbfounded.

When Jackson doesn’t say anything, too busy admiring the newcomer in the red uniform, Bambam frowns in confusion — Jackson is almost never quiet — but makes an effort to continue talking. “So you’re the cutest delivery boy they had tonight?”

Yugyeom laughs loudly, the sound reminding Jackson of big bird. But in a cute way. “The cutest they have in the whole staff, actually. Hope you’re not disappointed.”

“Definitely not.”

Jackson doesn’t even notice that he’s the one that said it until Bambam clears his throat awkwardly and he realizes that both boys are staring at him. Yugyeom, with an adorable blush painting his cheeks; Bambam, with a face of disgust.

Embarrassed by his sudden outburst, Jackson ducks his head and escapes the scene, claiming he needs to get the money — which he truly does. He runs back to the living room, almost tripping on the way.

“What’s taking so long?” Mark whines, still spread out on the couch. He’s hugging a pillow to his chest, one foot up on the couch back, looking bored out of his mind.

If Jackson wasn’t so overwhelmed by the cute delivery boy’s presence at his front door, he would have told his friend to get his dirty and stinky feet off his sofa but this time he only waves him off, busy taking out exactly 19,000 won from his wallet.

“Don’t forget to tip the pizza guy.”

“Oh?” the Chinese boy voices questionably. He reaches back into his wallet, wondering how much does one usually tip a pizza delivery before taking out a handful of bills and tossing his wallet to the side.

He then walks back to the front door, the two boys there still chatting animatedly. When he gets closer, their conversation dies down and Yugyeom turns to him, warm eyes piercing into Jackson’s soul. Jackson isn’t even exaggerating.

“Uh, here’s your money. Keep the change.”

Yugyeom accepts the money and hands Bambam the pizza, who quite literally sighs in contentment, hugging the box to his chest.

“Wait, Jackson-ssi,” Yugyeom says, after counting the money in his palm. “Are you sure?” He looks up at him big eyes widen in surprise.

Jackson can only nod, unsure at what he’s really referring to and lost in the other boy’s pretty eyes.

“Oh my god, thank you, Jackson-ssi!”

Beside them, Bambam mumbles something about tipping a delivery boy 20,000 won is a bit excessive. But Jackson ignores him and smiles up to the taller boy.

“You can call me hyung.”

When Yugyeom shoots him a surprised look, Jackson adds sheepishly, “You’re a friend of Bambam, after all. And any friends of Bam is a friend of mine.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“No, thank you. For being cute.”

Bambam gags at the compliment but Jackson’s too concentrated on the cute giggle leaving Yugyeom’s lips and on trying to control the blush spreading on his face.

The rest of the night is spent with the movie forgotten in the background while Bambam and Mark inhaling their halves of the pizza, and Jackson daydreaming about the cute delivery boy.

It’s on Sunday night that Jackson thinks about pizza again.

He’s pacing around in his kitchen, wondering what to eat that evening when his eyes meet the old pizza box from two nights before that was left in the corner, which he forgot to throw out. He’s also not sure if the box is recyclable.

Jackson’s mind suddenly goes to Yugyeom, the cute delivery boy, and his fluffy black hair and the pretty mole under his eye. And before he knows it, he’s typing the pizza restaurant’s web address on his laptop and placing an order. It truly feels like an out-of-body experience, especially when he reminds himself to not forget to make a special request for their cutest delivery boy.

About 30 minutes after placing his order online (and of Jackson pacing nervously in front of his front door), a knock is heard, and the Chinese boy way too eagerly snatches the door open.

Just as Jackson had hoped, Yugyeom is standing there, cheeks still adorably rosy from the cold outside. He is still pretty much dressed the same way as Friday and still looks super cute, making Jackson smile fondly.

“Hello, Jackson hyung! You ordered a pizza, I believe?” Yugyeom says, presenting him the pizza box in his hands.

Jackson nods, almost shyly, takes the pizza from the other’s hands and dumps the money in Yugyeom’s palm.

“Wait, hyung. You ordered a small pizza,” Yugyeom protests, wanting to hand back the money. “This is too much.”

“No, it’s alright,” Jackson shrugs. “Keep the change; you worked hard.”

Yugyeom bows politely. “Thank you, hyung. And now go eat the pizza, before it turns cold. Cold pizza isn’t as good.”

And with that, he sends Jackson a beaming smile before bidding goodbye and waving cutely.

When he finally closes the door after looking (in a totally non-creepy way) at Yugyeom’s tall silhouette walk away, Jackson leans again his front door and sighs happily. Who knew seeing one person could make him so much happier.

He then makes his way to his dining room and drops the pizza box on the table. He stares at it for a few minutes. Sure, seeing Yugyeom’s face has been nice but what on earth does he do with the pizza now?

Should he… try a bit? It wouldn’t hurt, right? Jackson is completely against food waste so to throw it away now would be a big no.

He slowly sits down and opens the box. There in the middle is a small Hawaiian pizza, looking fresh out of the oven. It looks delicious, Jackson isn’t going to lie, and it smells delicious. The yellow pineapples and pink ham kind of throw him off a bit but the cheese looks mouthwatering and Jackson isn’t one to say no to cheese.

So, he gets up, takes out a knife and fork from under a drawer and sits back down in front of the pizza. He stares at it some more. Yugyeom’s cute face appears again in his mind, reminding him to eat the pizza before it turns cold, and Jackson grabs his utensils and starts cutting a small piece off the round dish.

Do people even eat pizza with forks and knives? He doesn’t remember Bambam or Mark doing that. But then again, his two friends were probably too occupied engulfing their food to really care about dirtying their hands.

When he finally ends up cutting out a piece of pizza, he examines it more closely before shoving it in his mouth. It’s good. It’s not too greasy and not too salty. Jackson suddenly understands why his friends eat so much pizza. He shoves another piece of it in his mouth, and then a whole slide. Soon enough, the whole pizza is gone, and Jackson starts sweating thinking about the workout he’ll have to do to burn all that fat away.

But the workout he does the next day doesn’t stop him from ordering pizza again two days later, or the day after, or one week later. It starts becoming a habit almost. An unhealthy one for sure, so maybe it is more of an addiction. But Jackson’s not really doing it for pizza, in fact, it’s more for the cute delivery boy that comes with it.

Soon enough, the few seconds of small talk with Yugyeom at the front door turn into minutes as the two boys get more and more familiar with each other. Jackson tries his best to charm him with his lame jokes while Yugyeom laughs his signature laugh which is more than enough for Jackson to fall head over heels every single time he hears it.

However, those few moments of casual chatting don’t seem enough for Jackson who wishes to get to know the younger boy more and to see him more often. But he can’t think of a way to casually ask Yugyeom out, so he stays quiet and waits for God knows what.

Three weeks later, movie night is hosted at Jackson’s again.

Soon, Mark and Bambam would be at his place so Jackson looks around his apartment and starts to tidy up the living room. He then makes his way to the kitchen to prepare a bowl of his favourite trail mix when his eyes fall on the pile of pizza boxes in the corner. He feels his heart stop and it takes him a few moments before he gets a hold of himself, rushes to the boxes, grabs then and runs to his front door. He needs to get rid of them before his friends get here and starts questioning him.

As he swings the front door open, hands full with roughly 7 pizza boxes, he almost crashes into someone. In surprise, he drops about half of the boxes and comes face to face with his two best friends. Mark is sporting a curious and slightly worried expression while Bambam looks like he’s ready to explode in laughter.

“Oh hey, guys. You’re here early.”

Jackson is then dragged back into his apartment, pizza boxes once again forgotten in a corner. His friends quite roughly throw him on the couch and starts drilling him with questions.

“Where did you get all those pizza boxes?”

“Wait, did _you_ eat all these pizzas?”

“When did you even get to eat all of this?”

“Why didn’t you invite me over when you ordered pizza?”

“How often have you been having pizza these days?”

“Now I’m craving pizza.”

“I can't believe we converted you into a pizza lover.”

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Is it because of the cute delivery boy?”

Jackson feels his eyes widen and he starts sweating nervously.

“What cute delivery boy?” Mark questions, looking between his two friends with curious eyes.

“Yugyeom.”

“Who’s Yugyeom?” Mark asks, still confused.

“My friend. Who’s also the cute delivery boy from the pizzeria the other day. I saw the way you were eyeing him the other day.”

“Oh?” Mark’s grin suddenly widens. “There’s a cute boy involved in this?”

“What? Oh my god, no. I mean yes, Yugyeom is cute and yes, I wouldn’t mind seeing him more often. And yes, it is nice to see him every time he delivers the pizza. But this isn’t it, I swear.”

“Jackson, you’re as red as a tomato. Now tell us about you and that cute delivery boy.”

Mark and Bambam proceed to sit on the floor in front of him, looking up at the Chinese boy with foolish smiles.

Jackson sighs in defeat. Oh, what the hell.

He begins to explain everything to his friends. About how he’s been ordering pizza a bit too often this past month, just to see Yugyeom because he finds him just so damn cute. And quite frankly, he doesn’t know any other way to see him.

“Just ask him for his number,” suggests Bambam, with wiggling eyebrows.

“And on a date,” Mark adds, with a wide grin.

Jackson swallows loudly, running a nervous hand through his hair. He’s thought of that but… “He would be down for that, you think?”

“Well, from what you’ve told us, he seems to enjoy your company as well.”

“Or he’s just being polite because I’m a customer and all.”

“I don’t think delivery boys get that friendly with customer usually.”

“But what if he wants to go on a pizza date. I think I’ll actually be sick if I eat another pizza by the end of this year,” Jackson whines back. The possibility of Yugyeom turning him down scares him but the thought of Yugyeom wanting to go eat pizza with him is worst. He likes Yugyeom but not that much yet.

“Now, you’re just making up silly excuses, Jacks.”

“Come on, I’m hungry,” Bambam says, standing up and stretching his long limbs. “Let’s order a pizza now and start a movie before it finishes too late.”

Jackson looks up to his younger friend in disbelief. “Did you not hear a single think that just came out of my mouth?”

“Sure, sure, you’re going to be sick if you eat another pizza,” Bambam repeats, in an indifferent tone. “No one said you _had_ to eat the pizza.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but Bambam’s right,” Mark adds, standing up too. He quickly dodges a jab coming from the younger boy before continuing, “ _Bam and I_ are going to eat the pizza. _You_ just make sure you ask that Yugyeom kid on a date.”

Jackson really has no say in that whatsoever. Before he can even protest, the pizza is already ordered — courtesy of Bambam’s speediness when it comes to anything electronic and online — and a Harry Potter movie starts playing on his TV — Mark’s subtle way of shutting him up.

After 30 minutes or so, someone knocks at the door. Quickly, Jackson is pushed towards it, a credit card shoved into his hand and a hand patting his butt encouragingly.

“Go get ‘em, tiger! But don’t take too long, we’re actually really hungry.”

Once Jackson opens the door, he’s greeted by the pleasant sight of Yugyeom’s sweet smile and the familiar smell of Hawaiian pizza.

Yugyeom’s cheeks are redder than usual and the tip of his nose is pinkish as well. He’s wearing a warmer coat and a thick scarf is wrapped around his neck making the tall boy look smaller. Jackson is reminded that Christmas is right around the corner.

“An extra large pizza this time, hyung?” Yugyeom asks, curiously.

“Bam and Mark are here today,” Jackson explains, with a small smile. He hands the other boy his credit card. “For our Friday movie night.”

“Aw, that’s nice. It’s always cool to hang out on Friday nights.”

“Want to do it?”

“Huh?” Yugyeom pauses what he’s doing with the card machine to look up at Jackson. His surprised expression is so cute that Jackson can feel his heart clench painful.

“Hang out, I mean,” the Chinese boy clarifies. “On a Friday night, you know?”

“With you guys?”

“No. Well, yes, we can do that if you want to. But I meant, just you and me, if you’re up for it.”

“Like a date?” Yugyeom suggests, with a hopeful smile that makes Jackson blush briefly.

“Yes?”

“I would love to that.”

With those five words, Jackson feels like he can finally breathe again. He wants to hug hell out of the other boy as a thank you for not turning him down but decides against it, not wanting to go overboard and frighten him away. Instead, he keeps his hands to his side and stares at Yugyeom with a silly smile plastered on his face.

“I’m actually allowed a few vacation days since it’s the holidays soon, so it’s perfect timing! Do you have anything in mind yet?” Yugyeom asks, while finishing the card transaction. He looks giddy too and, if Jackson wasn’t imagining things because of how happy he, himself, was at that moment, he would have sworn that the younger boy was bouncing lightly on his feet.

Jackson shrugs, feigning a composed and collected exterior when he’s very much freaking out on the inside. “Not really. I was hoping you could choose a place.”

Yugyeom laughs and hands the older boy back his card. He then offers him a smile so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through Jackson.

“Anywhere is fine, as long as it doesn’t involve pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays ♡
> 
> (thank you also to alexa/jibootyjimin for hosting this event!! i had a lot of fun)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](www.twitter/jckgyeom)


End file.
